Koseiru
Koseiru is an alien kaiju made by KingOfKretaceous, and is the 2nd enemy of Sharkosuchus. Appearance Koseiru has five official forms. It also has vital organs such as the heart, the lungs, a brain and a stomach, all of which are hidden beneath its muscular hide. Microbial Form The first of the forms, his Microbial Form, has the capsule and flagellum of a regular bacteria. The front of the capsule sports a mouth, reminiscent of the leech from Ark: Survival Evolved. While the mouth is unable to close, it has a special part inside the mouth that can "open" and "close", allowing it to suck in water and consume the contents within. Aquatic Form The Aquatic Form appears to be made of bones and muscle. The main bulk of its body is made of muscles, with some being flaps of muscle and others being part of the body. Its head bears a resemblance to a crocodilian creature, with a crest made of a thin flap of muscle. Down its back, it has two dorsal fins, the second larger than the first. Near its chest are two pectoral fins, which help it steer while swimming. Its tail splits into three sections made of bones, connected by flaps of muscle which help it move through the water. Terrestrial Form Like the form before it, the Terrestrial Form seems to be composed of bones and muscle, albeit this form is far more suited for mobility on land. The main bulk of the body is, again, made of muscle. The skull is modeled after the prehistoric creature named Titanosuchus ferox. Its rear legs resemble arthropod legs, although they serve as a balancing mechanism rather than actual mobility. They are able to move, and see use when Koseiru is running. The main legs, located towards the front, end in three-fingered claw hands. Being the main source of mobility in the form, it allows Koseiru to walk with them such as an ape would. Its arms, which are in front of the main legs, are divided into two parts. The first set ends with a pair of small claws. The second set ends in much larger, crab-like claws, which are more efficient at grabbing and snapping. Aerial Form This form is also made of bones and muscle, and is primarily the latter. Its skull resembles a pteranodon, with two crests located towards the back and on the sides. Its wings, which are attached to the side of the spine, closely resemble that of Mega Salamence's wings, albeit made of muscle flaps and bone. In front of its relatively short tail are two fleshy, leg-like stumps. These are connected to a special sac that is next to the lungs. The sac stores helium created while Koseiru breathes, and is expelled rapidly from the fleshy appendages. The large sac of helium, along with the helium being blasted out at high velocities allows the Aerial Form to take flight and stay in the air. History Origins Koseiru is born as a microscopic organism in the Yaikala asteroid, the latter which is drifting through space. Despite its aimless course, it was locked in a one billion year long collision course with Earth. Showa Era Sharkosuchus X Koseiru (film) In 1997, the Yaikala reaches Earth, tearing through its atmosphere and slamming into the planet off the coast of Florida. The impact disturbs the Soufrière Hills volcano, triggering its eruption a few months later. After hitting Earth, Koseiru escaped the impact site and began searching for mass to collect, choosing to collect the bones and muscle of dead sea life. After a few weeks, it had grown large enough to achieve its aquatic form, beginning to speed up its mass collection. TBA Abilities Durability Koseiru is very resistant to taking damage. His muscles are very thick, and the bones are extremely tough, essentially making Koseiru walking armor. Of course, this armor isn't impenetrable. Very strong physical attacks can break through the muscle and bones, and the bones and muscle are weaker if Koseiru is smaller. Echolocation A special organ located inside Koseiru's skull allows it to echolocate, which in turn allows it to see. It emits a special type of energy, which exits the skull through small pores. The energy bounces off of the surrounding areas, back into the pores and into the organ, which sends signals to the brain. Mass Absorption Koseiru is able to absorb mass by consuming it, either through the mouth or the muscles. The ingested object enters the stomach, where a special chemical liquid disintegrates the object. The remnants of the object then exit the stomach and move up to the top layer, where they are able to be relocated during a form change. Form Manipulation One of the most prominent abilities of Koseiru is its shape-shifting properties. Depending on its size and environment, it can transform its body to adapt to its surroundings. However, it normally needs to be a certain size to be able to transform into something new. This is because as the forms progress, they require more bones and muscle to be able to manifest themselves. Self Replication Upon reaching a certain size, absorbed mass will begin to self replicate, allowing Koseiru to grow without actually consuming any mass. As most creatures are insufficient in size to feed into Koseiru's total size by the time it can begin self replication, this ability is extremely useful. Acidic Mist Koseiru can force up the chemical liquid in its stomach, which becomes gaseous and highly acidic upon contact with air. It can utilize the cloud of acidic mist to burn away opponent's skin, allowing it to collect mass more efficiently. It can also use it to injure its opponent, so it can flee or attack while its opponent is distracted. It can also cause materials to disintegrate upon contact. For example, if the mist hits a building, the building will begin to burn away from the acidic properties. Tongue Spear Koseiru has a spear-like tongue that it can stab enemies with. It flickers in and out quickly, like a frog catching a fly. Depending on the kaiju, it can inflict heavy damage, allowing it to attack or evacuate, somewhat like the acidic mist. If it wants, it can use it to catch or latch onto other organisms. Bone Barrage Koseiru can fire sharp bones out of its body at a rapid pace. This ability causes Koseiru to slowly shrink, and if expelled, the bones are unable to be re-absorbed. This is usually used as a last-ditch attack. Trivia *Koseiru breathes in oxygen, and expels helium. **Koseiru helped replenish the supply of helium in the air in Universe 372 temporarily; it was still depleted by 2078. *Koseiru has many other transitional forms; however, the five presented are the major forms. Category:Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Genderless Category:Universe 372 Category:KingOfKretaceous' Kaiju